In pipe relining processes a continuous strip of plastic material is laid in spiral fashion in the inside of a pipe and joined along longitudinal edges to provide a new surface for fluids such a sewage or water to flow through. Operation of a pipe relining device used in the pipe is necessarily from a remote location and it is the object of this invention to provide a system for hydraulic control of such as pipe relining device from a remote location and to provide a fail safe operation system.
When operating a pipe relining device it is necessary to have a power supply and control arrangement to correctly operate and control the relining device. It is also often necessary to get the control and operation unit to difficult places on a site and it is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement by which such objects can be achieved.